


How William T. Spears found his rule # 4

by I_am_too_trash



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Ronald tries to help, based on an rp my friend and i did, grell and Will are the main ship, i use male pronouns for grell fyi, idk - Freeform, kind of crack fic?, sebastian michaelis is mentioned, so is alois, there is no helping Will, total crack fic, we tried to stick to the characters as best we could
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_too_trash/pseuds/I_am_too_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell annoys William to no end, but during a board meeting for the shinigami dispatch squad, some interesting topics come up as to whether Will is gay or not. This is my first time posting, so please let me know how I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The office distraction

**Author's Note:**

> in case you didn't know, rule number four is "If you meet a handsome man, you get a paid vacation."

William T. Spears was spending a rather boring day, filling out paperwork when a distraction came in the form of a red haired reaper.  
“WILL!!!!!!” Grell Sutcliff yells as he flounces into Will’s office. Will sighs as he rubs his temples. 

“What is it Grell?” 

"You've finally succumbed to my womanly wiles!!” Grell exclaims as he jumps onto Will. 

"No, I haven’t idiot” Will groans as he pushes Grell off, “I swear you get more annoying every time I see you.”

“But, Will, why else would you come visit me while I’m working” Grell pouts?

“I don’t. You come into my office everyday and bother me. I almost didn’t finish my reports for this month.” Will tells him, in his usual cold manor. Grell then, being Grell, strikes a ridiculous provocative pose and moans,   
“Am I distracting you Will Senpai?”

“No,” Will states flatly as a faint pink went to his cheeks. 

“Ha! I made you blush!!” he cackles to himself, obviously pleased.

"What? No, you did not, Grell” Will tries to hide behind his paperwork. 

“And now you’re all flustered” Grell giggles!

“No, I’m not! Grell, get out and work on your paperwork! I have a meeting with Ronald, Alan, and Eric soon.” Will huffs.  
“You’re making me leave already!? That’s not fair!” Grell cries. Will continues to ignore Grell as best he can. Grell dejectedly sulks out of the room. A few seconds pass before a red streak of flying shinigami comes running back into Will’s office.  
“FIIIIIIINNNNNESHED!” the streak yells as he flies onto Will's lap. 

“What? You hadn't even started yet. How are you done?” Will says in surprise.

“With the power of LOOOOOOOOOVE!” 

“Fine then Grell. Show me your reports” Grell then proceeds to throw all of his paper in William’s face.  
“See? I’m a more deadly efficient reaper than I look!!!!” he declares while striking his signature pose. Will picks up one of the papers and pushes up his glasses with his death scythe.   
“This is not your report Grell. All this paper has on it is “Mr. William T. Spears” written all over it with…. Lipstick marks?”  
“ I reeeeeeaaaaally put my heart in it.” Grell winks.

“Just fix this Grell.” Will sighs in exasperation.   
" When will you give up? You know I’m a reaper to die for!!” he grins.  
“I’m not blushing, you need new glasses” Will remarks while hiding behind his paperwork again.  
Grell leans over Will and pokes him in the nose.  
“Yes, you are! And the more you deny it, the harder you blush!”  
“ Don’t touch me.” Will grouches while still attempting to hide the faint blush starting.   
Grell gets off the desk and turns to face away from Will.  
“Come on Will, why don’t you just say it?” he teases.  
“You know what? It’s time for my meeting, so if you would excuse me,” Will says while walking out of his office as quickly as possible.


	2. Rule # 4 and the clauses that go with it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the board meeting, there is no way to stay on topic.

“So, that is the to-die list for this week.” Will states as he sits down, using his death scythe to push his glasses up.  
“Can we hurry it up? I’ve got a group date with Nicole in fifteen minutes.” Ronald Knox asks as he puts his feet up on the table with his hands behind his head.  
“Be quiet Ronald! I actually need to speak with you after the meeting, so there is no need to rush. And, don’t think that I’m ok with you dating my little sister.” Will adds.  
“I can take care of myself Will” Nicole chides.  
“Ya Ronald,” Eric Slingby chimes in, “won’t you ever put work first? You two are honestly the only straight ones here.”  
“Actually, I’m Bi, so….” Ronald corrects.  
"As am I" Nicole tags on.   
“Rule # 4 is essentially that you have to be gay.” Eric says “But it is like you are half straight.”  
“Um, with all due respect, we’re getting really off-topic.” Alan Humphries says, obviously trying to get the meeting over with.  
“Ya, I know. Guys, We're bi. “ Ronald agrees.  
“So, it’s like you’re half straight.” Eric reiterates.  
“We're not straight!” Ronald corrects, “Just because the girls love us doesn’t mean we're straight.. And what about you Will-senpai? You like guys or girls?”  
“Ummmmm.. Well….Uh.. We are getting off topic.” Willam stalls.  
“That’s what I’ve been saying!” Alan agrees.  
“Well, what about you Alan? Are you and Eric finally a thing yet?” Nicole asks.  
“Now, hold on, Will, are you saying you’re breaking the rules?” Eric asks  
“No! Nicole just asked Alan a question, Eric!” Will responds, trying to keep the attention off of him.  
“O-obviously we are, but we weren’t going to tell anyone… But what about the meeting?” Alan stutters, obviously embarrassed.  
“I knew it.” Nicole whispers as Ronald discreetly hands her twenty pounds.  
"You guys were basically dating already, and Alan, you are an awful liar." Ronald adds.  
"So? What about you and Grell?” Eric inquires, trying to Will back in the spotlight.  
“What? I-I-I have no idea what you are talking about!” Will says, while trying to keep his normal stoic expression.  
“Well, it’s obvious he likes you, and you have to be gay, right?” Ronald questions.  
“ Well… Um…..” Will stammers, slowly losing his composure.  
“ Guys we should-“ Alan starts.  
“Well?” Nicole demands.  
“......I agree with Alan, We should get back to business.” Will said after a long pause.  
“Thank you!” Alan exclaims.  
Ronald resumes his former position saying ”You’ve practically confirmed it.”  
“He’s so deep in the closet he’s in Narnia.” Nicole whispers to Ronald, making them both crack up.  
“Take your feet off the table Ronald.” Will instructs, know that he won’t “Anyway, we have to talk about the shinigami alumni. There are many shinigami that are retired that are coming for a visit and to talk to the new recruits. So, this means that Grell is going to need to go away for a day. Perhaps we can send him the Phantomhive manor, or maybe the Trancy manor.”  
“Why does he need to be away? Would you be upset to see him hit on someone else?” Nicole asks innocently.  
“No,” Will says with a slight blush “Maybe we should just send him on a to-die list.”  
“Suuuuure.” Eric says sarcastically.  
“Well um…. Back to topic, I think sending him the phantomhive mansion would be most effective but would cause some problems.” Alan says, sending a look to Eric.  
“Ya, problems being having a demon here complaining.” Nicole shoots back.  
"It's better than an Angel." Alan shoots back. Everyone shudders remembering that fateful day......... 

“No. No, I’ve changed my mind, we are not sending him to that demon Sebastian.” William retorts.  
“UGHHHHH! Just send him on a mission or something. Can we hurry? My group date is waiting.” Ronald complains.  
“It’s not quitting time yet Ronald.” Alan says, and then turns to William “Maybe we could send him to the Trancy estate?”  
“They don’t know him very well.” Eric interjects.  
“I think he and Alois would either be best friends or wanting to kill each other.” Nicole states.  
“I don’t think we would be able to convince him to go.” Ronald sighs.  
“I could just take care of him……” Will says quietly.  
“I think that will be our best option.” Eric agrees.  
“Yeah! He’ll listen to you!” Alan chimes in.  
“What do you mean by that?” Will questions.  
“ He obviously likes you a lot. I think you could use that to your advantage.” Ronald interjects offhandedly.  
“ Oh. You really think so?” Will asks offhandedly.   
“ OBVIOUSLY. Seriously Will, are you blind?” Nicole exclaims.  
“ You think he…….......Well then…………….ahem….. um..” Will stammers. “I’ll take care of him then.”  
“I’m sure you’ll do well!” Alan says encouragingly.  
“Are we done here?” Ronald asks.  
“ Yes. Ronald, I need to speak to you in my office.” Will calls after Ronald, before he can run out.  
“I’ll wait for you outside, Ronald.” Nicole calls after Ronald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I know that being bi isn't a complete split between liking male and female. As someone who is bi myself, I just thought it would be funny to have Ronald be really flustered. Also, Nicole is my OC, who is basically me. She is Will's little sister even though they are the same height. and she wears heels so she's taller most of the time. Also, she makes constant references to couples sex life. And is a sassy little shit.


	3. FINALLY

“Um.. What do you want Senpai?” Ronald Knox, asks uncertainly. William paces for a few seconds before finally saying,   
“I need to talk to you about Grell.”   
“About how you’re in love with him and don’t know what to do?”  
“yes.” Will says blushing, “I thought you were the best person to talk to.”  
“Honestly, I know for a fact that if you told him he’d say he felt the same way. then tackle you to the ground and stuff.” Ronald drawls, seemingly bored.   
“Well…………..How do I tell him?”  
“With Grell, actions speak louder than words.”  
“But…. How…...I…. I can’t …... I don’t do things.” Will says exasperatedly.   
“Why not?”  
“I can’t.”  
“Well, You have to. That’s all I can say. I can’t leave your sister waiting.” He winks and then there is a loud crash heard. “Now, I’ve got to go. I think I hear Grell coming down the hallway.”  
“Help me otherwise overtime for a week.” Will cries desperately.   
“I have helped you! I’ve told you what you need to do, but it’s up to you whether or not to do it.”   
“I WILL GIVE YOU OVERTIME FOR A MONTH!!”  
Ronald shrugs, “What else can I do?”  
“Tell me what to do!!” Will exclaims desperately   
“Just….Kiss him… Or something”   
“LFAKSJDFLKASHGDKJ HE’S HERE!” Will abruptly pushes Ronald out of his office  
“Wagh!”  
“HELLO WILL!!” Grell yells as he tries to tackle Will in a hug.   
“ H-hello Grell. So, you will be with me for the entirety of the alumni visit tomorrow.”  
“ Aw, so I don’t get to see Undertaker? Oh well, at least I’ll be with my favorite gorg-“  
“Wait, I’m your favorite reaper?”  
“ WILL!!!!!!!! HOW DO I MAKE THAT MORE OBVIOUS!?!?!?” Grell declared.   
“ So, you are ok with staying with me for a whole day?” Will asks as he pushes up his glasses.  
“Obviously Will!” Grell exclaims.   
“One more thing,” Will adds  
“Yes, Wil-Oh-“ Grell is cut off as Will pulls him into a kiss. It wasn’t anything super sexy, it was just a peck on the lips. Grell looked stunned for a moment before pouncing on Will. To say the least, the next day was very enjoyable for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't be able to write what happened on their day off ;), but please let me know if you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
